


Baby Evan!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Childhood Death, Gen, crappy parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: What if Evan was placed up for adoption after Daniel died and his grandparents adopted Evan and raised him as their own son.
Relationships: Grandson - Relationship, grandparents - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Evan Samuel Buckley!

Evan Samuel Buckley was placed for adoption after his older brother Daniel died when his parents couldn’t stand to look at Evan who was supposed to save Daniel “we can’t even look at Evan!” Philp told Margaret who was holding a picture of Daniel in a little suit and smiling with his two front teeth missing.

“I miss our little boy!” Margaret told Philip “so do I! We need to find a new home for Evan. He had a job to do and failed!” Philp said as Maddie heard this while holding Evan in her lap “it’s ok Evan, mom and dad won’t let you go.” Maddie told Evan who was chewing on his fingers. 

Middle of the night! 

Evan was asleep in his crib while Philip lifted Evan into his arms and took Evan to the car and placed Evan into his car seat and buckled Evan in before Philip took Evan to his new home across town.

“You will understand one day.” Philip told Evan before he placed Evan and his car seat on the porch with a blanket and note attached to his blanket before Philp rang the doorbell and went off to his car. 

Mark Buckley heard the doorbell and went to investigate when he saw Evan asleep in his car seat with a note “Martha!” Mark said when he picked Evan up and brought him inside so he could warm up “what’s wrong Mark?” Martha asked her husband holding their 10 month old grandson.

“Evan?” Martha said when she looked at her husband “Someone dropped him off on our porch!” Mark said while he placed Evan in the portable crib that they have set up for when Evan and Maddie stayed over.

“Do we have any clothes or diapers?” Martha asked Mark “the only clothes on Evan’s back and the diaper on his butt is all we have.” Mark said while he wasn’t too pleased with his son “I’ll get dressed and run to Walmart to pick up what we need for tonight just till we get everything sorted out.” Mark told Martha who said ok. 

Evan slept the whole time while Mark was away getting them supplies for Evan. 

Mark called his son on the way home “Philp you can’t just drop your son off at my house! Come pick him up in the morning or I’ll call the cops on you and Margaret for child abuse!” Mark told Philip before Mark went into the house and saw Evan asleep. 

Philip came home when he went to bed “did you do it?” Margaret asked her husband “yep, it had to be done and now he’s out of our hair.” Philp told Margaret “good, Maddie will understand that Evan needed to go.” Margaret told Philip.

Maddie woke up the next morning and went to Evan’s room and didn’t see her little brother in his crib “mom! Dad! Someone stole Evan!” Maddie told her parents “your brother is in a new home it’s for the best.” Philp told Maddie.

“No! You bring Evan back!” Maddie told her parents “he killed Daniel!” Margaret told Maddie “the cancer killed Daniel not Evan! Evan is just a baby you can’t blame Evan for Daniel’s cancer! Maddie told her mom “go away I’m too tired and sad to deal with you right now.” Margaret told Maddie who stormed off to her room. 

Evan woke up in a different house when he cried “oh baby boy its ok granny is here!” Martha told Evan who looked at his granny with his little arms out so Martha picked up Evan and held him.

“Shh it’s ok honey let’s get you changed into a new diaper and I’ll make you a bottle I bet you are hungry.” Martha told Evan while she placed Evan on the changing table and grabbed a new diaper and wipes “all clean my love!” Martha told Evan before she picked him up and took Evan downstairs to the kitchen where Mark was on the phone with the police for child abuse and abandonment. 

“My son dropped off his 10 month old son on my porch in the middle of the night in just a sleeper and no diapers or extra clothes and food.” Mark said when Martha handed Evan over as Mark took Evan and placed him on his lap and lightly bounced Evan on his knee.

“Yep I have their address and they also have a 9 year old girl Maddie.” Mark said while looking at Evan “love you buddy!” Mark told Evan who smiled at Mark “ok thank you!” Mark said as he placed the phone down and looked at Martha “they are going to investigate Philip and Margaret and get back to me.” Mark told Martha who said ok while handing the bottle over so Mark could feed Evan.

“If we’re going to keep Evan we need a high chair, more clothes, a crib and some toys.” Martha told Mark who nodded his head. 

After Evan was feed Mark placed Evan in the play pen while he got dressed “make sure we have everything we need to head to the store.” Martha told Mark who said yes when he kissed his wife.

“What was Philp thinking? Dropping his baby off with us to take care of?” Mark asked Martha “we can do it, I’m a stay at home mom and I can take care of Evan while you go to work.” Martha told Mark who said ok .

Mark smiled at Evan who was playing with some baby toys that Martha and Mark have lying around the house for when the kids come to visit. 

Mark loaded Evan into the car with a few toys when Martha made a diaper bag and placed it next to Evan in the car. 

Mark drove the family to Walmart to pick up a few extra baby essentials and toys before they headed to a local furniture store and got a crib and changing table that had extra storage. 

Evan fell asleep on the way home so Mark placed Evan in the pack n play in the master bedroom just till they can get Evan’s bedroom set up when the crib they got could be used till Evan was two years old.


	2. Martha and Mark get temporary custody of Evan and Maddie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Mark go to the police and file for temporary custody of Evan and Maddie.

Mark and Martha looked at Evan who was eating some baby snacks while smiling and offering some to the grandparents “you know that we can’t leave Maddie with her parents.” Martha told Mark who nodded his head.

“I know, don’t worry we’ll get Maddie out and into our care even if it’s temporary just till Philip and Margaret get their own heads out of their asses.” Mark told Mark “Evan do you want to see Maddie?” Mark asked Evan who gave a big smile “yeah do you want Maddie to live with us?” Mark asked Evan who squealed at his grandparents. 

Mark was wearing the baby carrier while they walked into the police station to meet with the officer who was dealing with their case “so Maddie is 9 years old and is currently living with the parents?” Office Duke said when Martha and Mark said yes.

“Our son lives about half an hour away from us and just randomly dropped Evan off on our door and left him.” Martha told Duke who smiled at Evan “did your son call you to tell you that he’s coming over?” Duke asked when the grandparents said no “we love our grandkids but we were not prepared to take care of a baby, we now have enough supplies for the next few weeks.” Mark told Duke.

“That’s good, had Philip or Margaret said why they gave Evan up?” Duke asked “their 8 year old son just passed away about a month ago from cancer and Evan is a donor baby and his bone marrow was supposed to help Daniel get better but the treatments failed so Philip and Margaret blame Evan even though it’s not his fault that Daniel died.” Martha told Duke.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. We’ll definitely go see Maddie and make sure that she’s ok and check in on Margaret and Philp.” Duke said when the grandparents said thank you “hey buddy do you want a stuffed bear? Or we might have a baby toy that I can give to you.” Duke told Evan who looked at Duke. 

Officer Duke came back with a baby safe stuffed dog when Martha and Mark said thank you and handed the dog over to Evan who took it and smiled. 

Maddie was looking for a way to get her brother back “what if I call granny and poppy? They would know what to do!” Maddie told herself when she grabbed the house phone and called her grandparents.

“Hello?” Martha said “Granny! Someone took Evan!” Maddie told Martha “sweetie your poppy has your brother. Your dad dropped him off on our porch last night.” Martha told Maddie “why would dad do that?” Maddie asked.

“Because your daddy and mommy are going through a hard time and they are not thinking straight.” Martha told Maddie.

“I can take the city bus and head over to your house!” Maddie said “not yet baby girl, the cops are going to come over and ask you some questions about living with your parents. If they feel like they can they will bring you to the police station and poppy can come and get you and bring you to our house.” Martha told Maddie who said ok. 

Maddie wanted to see Evan “is Evan ok?” Maddie asked Martha “he was a little bit scared when he woke up but he’s doing fine now.” Martha told Maddie “ok good! All I care about is if Evan is fine.” Maddie told Martha “all poppy and I care about is if you and Evan are fine.” Martha told Maddie. 

Officer Duke and his partner headed over to see Maddie who was dressed up in some older clothes while Philip and Margaret were still in bed.

“Maddie are your parents home?” Duke asked “they are upstairs sleeping.” Maddie told Duke “do you feel safe living with your parents?” Duke asked “they sent my brother away because they blame him for something that wasn’t his fault so who knows what they will do to me.” Maddie said.

“Do you want to go live with your grandparents?” Duke asked Maddie “can I live with Evan again?” Maddie asked Duke “sure sweetie you can go live with your grandparents and brother.” Duke told Maddie who smiled “do you need help packing a bag?” Duke asked “no sir, I won’t be that long.” Maddie told officer Duke. 

Officer Duke brought Maddie to the police station “what did this sweet person do?” Another officer asked when he smiled at Maddie “just waiting for her poppy to pick her up.” Duke said.

Duke brought Maddie to the conference room and turned the TV on and got Maddie some snacks and a drink “you can watch anything that you want, your poppy on his way to get you.” Duke told Maddie who said thank you. 

Mark came to the police station when he asked for Maddie “hold on Mark, Maddie is in the conformance room just watching tv.” Mark said thank you when he waited for Maddie. 

Duke brought Maddie to the front of the station “poppy!” Maddie said when she ran to Mark’s arms “hey sweetie! I’m so sorry that your parents abandoned you and Evan.” Mark said when he held Maddie.

“It’s ok can we go see Evan and granny?” Maddie asked Mark who said sure “do I have to sign any papers?” Mark asked Duke “just a few sightings then you can take Maddie home.” Duke told Mark who said ok when he signed the papers.

“You ready to go sweetie?” Mark asked Maddie who said yes “thank you Officer Duke!” Maddie said “your welcome sweetheart!” Duke said when he smiled at Maddie. 

Mark brought Maddie back to the house when Evan was playing with his toys “Evan!” Maddie said as she ran to her little brother who smiled at Maddie.

“Hey baby! I have missed you so much!” Maddie said while she kissed Evan’s head “hey sweetie how are you doing?” Martha asked when Maddie hugged her granny “good! Thank you for letting me see Evan!” Maddie told her grandparents who smiled “sweetie your room is still here if you want to unpack your bags.” Martha told Maddie who said ok when Maddie went upstairs to her room.


End file.
